


Brother

by A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater



Series: Captive Prince Poetry [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, Poetry, captive prince spoilers kind of, king's rising spoilers kind of, princes gambit spoilers kind of, tagging them all because i don't remember when exactly we learned each piece of information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on what happens in the prologue of Captive Prince. </p><p>Day Three of Captive Prince Week: Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to explain a little bit about the poem before you read it. I wrote this for part of my ninth grade English final, when I read the Captive Prince Trilogy. We were focusing on the Hero's Journey in class, and I decided to focus on Damen and Laurent's journey. This was for the step, The Call to Adventure (the second step of the journey). It's a conversation between Damen and Kastor, right after Damen is captured in Ios and before he is sent to Vere as a slave. 
> 
> The first stanza is a narrative. The second and third stanzas are Damen speaking. The fourth, fifth, and sixth stanzas are Kastor speaking. The seventh stanza is, once again, a narrative. The last stanza is Damen speaking. I hope it's not too difficult to keep track of who is speaking. I think it's fairly obvious, but then again, I wrote it, so of course it's obvious to me.

There is screaming in the distance

There’s panic in the air

Clear signs of strong resistance

Show the struggle of the heir

 

I’m not aware of what I did

To make you hate me so

So tell me brother, what it was

What made this hatred grow?

 

I thought you were my brother

I put my trust in you

Though we share not the same mother

I thought you would be true

 

Oh, Damen, what a foolish man

You have grown up to be

Only those who knew not of my plan

Would place their trust in me

 

Our father now has passed away

My poison did him in

In Akielos I will stay

My reign will now begin

 

I’m sending you away to Vere

To be the prince’s slave

Though, to you, I say beware

You dug his brother’s grave

 

There’s ringing in the distance

Bells tolling in the air

They tell not of the resistance

But of the “death” of the old heir

 

I remember thinking idly

Shortly before this  

_It’s not naive to trust your family_

_Oh, I promise you, it is_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! For those of you who were anticipating the next part of The Places We've Been series, focusing on Damen and Laurent, I'm sorry to say that that will not be up today. I really need to start my IB Summer Reading, so that's where most of this day is going to go. Though fear not, because I will definitely be uploading a piece on how Damen and Laurent and Auguste became friends eventually. I just don't have a lot of time at the moment. I mentioned before that the series will probably be continued past Capriweek, and this is definitely true. So it may be up then, it may be up in a week, maybe a few months? I hate making promises about when I update, because I find it hard to live up to them at times. THAT BEING SAID, I will most definitely have more pieces up for both Capriweek, and this series this week, so fear not. I hope that makes sense lol, I'm rambling. 
> 
> TLDR; The next part of The Places We've Been series will not be up today, but will definitely come some time this week! If you guys have any questions, you can either comment here, or shoot me an ask on my [tumblr](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/).


End file.
